Wyald
How Wyald joined the Tourney Formerly a nameless farmer, Wyald succumbed to the dark forces of the world sometime before the main story. During his imprisonment in Midland's gaols, he is enlisted with the other prisoners to form a special unit called the Black Dog Knights. Wyald is named the group's leader. The Black Dog Knights are ordered to kill Griffith who has been freed from his torture by the renegade Band of the Hawk. Wyald is a bumbling leader, falling victim to many of the mercenaries' traps; even his Apostle form is defeated swiftly by Guts. He feigns his death before stripping the crippled Griffith bare. Wyald wants to find Griffith's Behelt and enact the Eclipse—the dark sacrificial ritual to become a near omnipotent evil entity—to save himself. While the Band of the Hawk are demoralized by Griffith's naked and emaciated figure, Wyald is fatally impaled by Zodd so that the true owner of the Behelt can use it for himself. Wanting more power, Wyald orders his Black Dog Knights to hunt down a member of Talon, Doomfist. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 4 with Zodd. *Play 4150 matches. For both methods, you must fight Wyald at the Sanctum of the Count. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Wyald, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the apostle leader of the Black Dog Knights, Wyald! He's about Enjoy and Excite the game!" He will be seen left of Sumo Kong, right of Azazel (Marvel), below Atrocitus and above Friesia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps his club on the ground. After the announcer calls his name Swings his club then picks up a tree branch and crushes it as the camera zooms saying "The creed of the Black Dog Knights!! To Enjoy and Excite!" Special Moves Wyald Club (Normal Neutral) Wyald moves his right arm back and chucks his club at enemies. After that he gets a replacement club. Wyald Rock Gravel (Apostle Neutral) Wyald shoots rocks out of his chest mouth. Wyald Thrashing (Normal Side) Wyald punches the ground, knocking enemies into the air, then wildly swings his club at the helpless targets, then finishes by moving his club back and swinging it like a baseball bat. Wyald's Tree (Apostle Side) Wyald picks up a tree, spins it and throws it at enemies. Wyald Enjoyment (Normal Up) Wyald curls into a ball rapidly hitting opponents, then swings his club down. Wyald Drop (Apostle Up) Wyald jumps and drops his body onto the opponent. Wyald Snapper (Normal Down) Wyald throws a tree branch forward, then dives underground, then shoots up, ramming enemies, then scoops some pieces of the ground onto enemies. Wyald Avalanche (Apostle Down) Wyald takes a rock, throws it into the air and shatters it, scattering the pieces onto enemies. Wyald Tree (Hyper Smash) Wyald picks up a tree and spins four times whacking enemies for heavy damage, then throws the tree forward. Apostle Wyald (Final Smash) Wyald turns into his Apostle form, his arms fuse into his torso as his waist transforms into an ape-like body with a mouth in his "chest" that has a flower-like penile tongue and multiple eyes across his body, one on each shoulder and one at the fusion of his upper waist and lower neck. In this form, he becomes a lot stronger and more durable. He will also gain new moves. After 80 seconds, Wyald will do the Wyald Jump; Wyald taps himself, then jumps high into the air and comes down, causing a massive tremor. He then reverts back to his normal form. Victory Animations #Wyald picks up some rocks and breaks them with his club, then says "Music to my ears!" #Wyald does two diagonal swings with his club saying "As I thought, humans are more fun." #Wyald shifts to his Apostle form and slams his fists then says "Come on. Just keep it coming!" On-Screen Appearance Wyald bursts out of the ground and readies his club saying "Let's get this party going!" Trivia * Wyald's rival happens to be the Nigerian gauntlet equipped terrorist, Doomfist. *Wyald shares his English voice actor with the Kung Fu Panda (in FMV Cutscenes). *Wyald shares his German voice actor with Sableye and Zarbon. *Wyald shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii, Kurow Kirishima, Xun Yu, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Wyald shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Planetman, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate and Dr. Gero. *All of Wyald's special moves have his name in them. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters